Moonlight Legend
by Bun-chan
Summary: What if the four Sailor Soldiers were turned evil instead of the Shitennou? What if Usagi didn't remember anything at all? What if Mamoru and the Shitennou tried to protect the world in her place? And what if the Dark Kingdom had a martini bar?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Moonlight Legend

Series: Manga influenced with a tiny bit of Live Action characterization. You can read more about it at twilight_eos[DOT]livejournal[DOT]com.

Summary: What if the four Sailor Soldiers were turned evil instead of the Shitennou? What if Usagi didn't remember anything at all? What if Mamoru and the Shitennou tried to protect the world in her place? And what if the Dark Kingdom had a martini bar?

Author's Notes: There is a one shot companion story uploaded on called "Sacrifice" detailing a few key moments of the Soldiers and Shitennou during the Silver Millennium. I hope it proves interesting for the rest of this story!

Chapter One – I'm Sorry, But I Cannot Tell

Sapphire smoothed the edges of her uniform hoping that careful concentration on the gray skirt fabric would keep her from having to acknowledge the martini set before her. Topaz, the leader of her four soldier unit, eyed the untouched drink with lust. She had ordered a round of martinis for all the girls in celebration of her utter failure with her last mission and had already gone through three before anyone else could finish their first.

Sapphire sighed as she caught a glimpse of a delicate pale hand inching its way towards the toothpicked olive resting in her glass like a trophy. "Have it," she said at last, Topaz quickly withdrawing her hand at being caught.

"You really should be more possessive of your finer possessions," Topaz lectured before swiping the small glass with her right hand.

"Perhaps you should finesse the practice of moderation," Ruby gruffed, extracting the drink from the blonde's hand.

"Hey, that's mine!"

"I'm calling limit."

"Sapphire didn't want it, I'm doing her a favor by not letting it go to waste!"

"You knew she wouldn't drink it, I'm inclined to believe you were counting on that," Emerald added leaning against the bar.

"Well I'm leader! And I'm ordering you to give me back her martini!" Topaz jabbed at the air with her finger pointing at the cone shaped glass. Ruby's violet colored eyes gave a twitch before she downed the entire contents herself.

"Now you've done it," Emerald muttered as Topaz gave a horrid screech and launched her tipsy self at the raven haired soldier.

Sapphire sighed. A month ago Sapphire had almost found meeting up with her unit at the local bar enjoyable. Topaz, bright and bubbly as the golden color that accented her standard gray uniform, led them in fierce pep talks of fights to come with the Shitennou. "Don't worry, we'll get them tomorrow," "Pfft, it was only luck," "If we let them think they're winning, we can take them by surprise," and so forth. The pep talks still continued, only now they often came out slurred.

Ruby had always been obstinate and stubborn, disgruntled by the idea of someone she described as daft being her superior. Queen Beryl named her second in command, and that position led her to believe she could challenge Topaz, this often leading in her title being unofficially stripped when Topaz was feeling petty, which was most of the time. But as their unit continued to be unsuccessful, Ruby's fiery nature lent itself more to her temper rather than her famous prowess on the battlefield.

Emerald remained Emerald. Sapphire observed her to be the most steadfast in her duties, though Sapphire was sure the strongest of their unit could feel the disappointment that surrounded them within the realm of the Dark Kingdom. Sapphire chose to stay closest to her, not only because she preferred Emerald's calmer temperament, but also because Emerald towered over most of the inhabitants in the kingdom.

As for Sapphire, she had been busy calculating and theorizing different ways to achieve success. She was known for her aptitude with numbers and logic, and was accepted into the unit with much fanfare from Topaz. While still regarded as a mastermind, she received less and less praise as her plans continued to falter, usually at the hands of Zoisite, a flamboyant member of the Shitennou that was Mamoru Chiba's personal guard.

She wished Ruby hadn't missed stabbing him in his perfect face earlier that day and wondered how her comrade was always able to land a punch in Topaz's face, but never one of the Shitennou.

"I believe that's enough," Emerald judged pulling Topaz away from a scathing Ruby by her cape. Topaz readjusted her red ribbon hair band and grumped. "And don't you think about it," Emerald commanded at Ruby crouched like a lioness on the floor. Ruby quickly conceded after Emerald drew herself to full height.

The four sat quietly beside each other, Topaz slightly more pepped after receiving another martini. "Perhaps we should go about this a different way," Sapphire said softly breaking the silence.

"How many different ways can we go about this?" Ruby snapped, still annoyed at being pinned to the floor.

"Could it work?" Emerald questioned cocking an eyebrow.

"Let's hear it!" Topaz cheered flinging her toothpick into the air.

Sapphire uttered a small hmph, "We can go about this as many different ways as it takes, it could work if we gave ourselves some time, and maybe we should try some investigative work."

"Investigate?"

"On how she falters when Zoisite is around."

"No I don't! He just gets in the way! He's infuriating!"

"You turn red up to your blue roots," Ruby rebutted gesturing at Sapphire's sky colored hair.

"I agree with Ruby, something less than decent is going on, and believe me, I know when these somethings are going on," Topaz teased wagging a finger.

"And how would you know?" Emerald chortled, "The Shitennou aren't martinis."

Topaz stuck out her tongue. "Very funny. But honestly, I'm the goddess of...romance is...I just know..." Topaz's subordinates watched her gaze off to the side.

"Beryl wouldn't let us above ground without a mission of engagement, you know that," Ruby reminded bringing the conversation away from Topaz's lost thought.

"Which I find peculiar," Sapphire replied resting her chin on her hand, a habit she had developed while in thought these days, "Why is she insistent on keeping us away from the surface? The best way to engage your opponent is to know them, and she's keeping us from achieving that."

"Then let's do it," Topaz stated.

"Defy the Queen, are you mad?" Ruby choked as Topaz's face hardened.

"We will do what is necessary to complete our mission, that is our priority. We will deal with the consequences after we reap our victories," Topaz commanded, Ruby casted her eyes to the ground.

"Well, shall we prepare a plan, then?" Emerald asked deciding to appreciate Topaz's renewed sense of leadership.

"Sure, after I order another martini. It helps me think," Topaz grinned.

XXX

Heat. It slathered Mamoru's skin like a thick lotion, sticky with his own perspiration. He leaned against the outside wall of the Crown Arcade, readjusting his sunglasses, waiting for Usagi to finish spending her small amount of allowance. Very rarely was he ever truly irritated with her, and unfortunately this happened to be one of those times, with the heat bearing down upon him and a pain in his back from last night acting up again, waiting for her inevitable death by pixelated hands.

Last night was the reason he stood outside of the arcade quietly stalking the girl he loved the most. He straightened, the thought strengthening his resolve. He never knew when the Dark Kingdom would strike next, he never knew when one of the girls would come for Usagi's head.

Two months ago the most fierce battle Mamoru had seen to date occurred, he as Tuxedo Mask and Usagi as Sailor Moon faced off against the bewitched Shitennou with the four Sailor Soldiers at their side. It was hard to tell who was winning and who was losing; if Venus seemed like she had an edge, Mars was narrowly dodging an energy blast. While Mercury calculated the best course of action, Jupiter took the brunt of the attacks coming towards her to buy her time.

Tuxedo Mask worked diligently with Sailor Moon trying to ward of Kunzite, the most decorated general and fierce fighter of the Dark Kingdom. While the Sailor Soldiers and Tuxedo Mask had been thoroughly trained in their past lives, Moon had not, and her inexperience was showing.

When the battle began to turn in the Shitennou's favor, Moon made a last ditch effort and released all the feelings of hope she had left in her body, her Soldiers dutifully joining her. It worked, she released a blinding amount of energy inside the park they had faced off in and brought the Shitennou back to their old selves.

However Moon and the others did not. Usagi rested in Tuxedo Mask's arms, detransformed from the amount of energy she had expended. The girls laid beside her in their school uniforms, breathing heavily, but still breathing. As soon as the Shitennou crept closer to plead forgiveness, the girls vanished without a trace leaving all five men bewildered and slightly panicked. Those feelings increased when Usagi awoke later and didn't remember any of them, threatening to scream if the creepy tuxedo wearing man didn't let her go.

Mamoru was stilled puzzled by how Usagi couldn't remember. He learned quickly to keep his distance when she staged a screaming fit on a street in Juuban in broad daylight, throwing her shoes at him as he backed away from the growing crowd in embarrassment. He also learned quickly that he couldn't. A few weeks later the girls had returned, but not as who they used to be. The called themselves Topaz, Ruby, Emerald, and Sapphire; their looks and behaviors slightly reminiscent of their former selves. Jadeite refuted that Ruby could have ever been his lovely Mars until Nephrite pushed him out of the way of an incoming fireball.

The girls, or the Dark Soldiers as they called themselves, claimed to be after Usagi, dead or alive. Scared by the sudden threat on her life, Usagi fainted, leaving Mamoru and the Shitennou to defend her. Since then he and his guardians from his previous life had taken the place of Sailor Moon and her Soldiers, though one of them constantly keeping an eye on Usagi.

Mamoru pushed up the sleeves of his white button up shirt and glanced at his watch. "Hasn't she had enough already..." he grumbled to himself as a blonde teenage girl with a red ribbon wrapped in her hair walked passed him and through the arcade glass doors.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Moonlight Legend

Series: Manga influenced with a tiny bit of Live Action characterization. You can read more about it at twilight_eos[DOT]livejournal[DOT]com.

Summary: What if the four Sailor Soldiers were turned evil instead of the Shitennou? What if Usagi didn't remember anything at all? What if Mamoru and the Shitennou tried to protect the world in her place? And what if the Dark Kingdom had a martini bar?

Author's Notes: There is a one shot companion story uploaded on called "Sacrifice" detailing a few key moments of the Soldiers and Shitennou during the Silver Millennium. I hope it proves interesting for the rest of this story!

Finally, chapter two! And the story still seems to be going nowhere, whoops!

Chapter Two – I Can Only Tell You Within a Dream

Usagi jammed another quarter into the machine with a grumble wishing that the dark haired guy wearing sunglasses would leave already. She had hoped spending an excessive amount of time inside the Crown Arcade would influence him to leave, but he stood steadfast outside the door, the only exit out of the arcade. She was running out of options and out of quarters.

"He probably thinks I don't know he's here," she thought with a grimace, mashing the attack button with much vigor. She believed she wasn't as dumb as she looked.

"Well, okay," she thought, "I am somewhat forgetful and rather clumsy. My grades are poor and I have a bad habit of crying when things become too difficult. But still, I'd at least appreciate the benefit of the doubt. Especially since after spending many years in school with Umino, I know when a boy I don't like is following me." She smacked the attach button with the palm of her hand.

Usagi sighed, wondering if she should have just gone with Naru that afternoon instead of wandering off on her own. She had first considered going to the shrine at the top of Sendai Hill, feeling that Hikawa Jinja was the most ideal haven for her, until she remembered she hadn't ever been there and shivered at the feeling of not knowing something she should. It seemed to happen more often lately, so she went to the next safest place she could think of, the arcade.

Motoki, the manager of the arcade, greeted her as always, though lately she felt his friendliness seemed more than good natured. He looked down at her, and she knew it. From the way he asked about her day to his peculiar questions about her friends, she felt he was trying to extract something from her that she didn't know or understand. It frustrated her that everyone seemed to know something about her that she didn't and wouldn't tell her.

Nonetheless, he was warm towards her and she found acceptance in that. "You know, Mamoru is waiting for you outside," Motoki's soft voice chimed in her ear. Usagi gritted her teeth. "I know you're at odds with him, Usagi-chan, but he really is a nice guy," Motoki began in attempt to persuade her successfully this time.

"I know you think so, Motoki-kun, but he won't. Leave. Me. Alone," Usagi beat the attack button until the game over screen flew her into a small rage.

Motoki sighed as he watched Usagi near tears, partly from her own childish frustrations and partly from ones with actual merit. "Motoki-kun..." Usagi began turning herself towards the dirty blonde teenager, her voice wavering in a perfect quibble.

"Usagi-chan, I can't keep letting you out the back way. It's against the rules."

"But Motoki-kun! Please! Just one more time! I promise next time I will talk to Chiba-san!"

"You promised me last time..."

Usagi down casted her eyes, "I just can't do it today..."

"You said that last time, too."

"I just can't..." Motoki heard an actual bump in Usagi's quieting voice.

"Okay, okay, come on, you should only do things when you're ready, anyway," he comforted picking up her school satchel and leading her to the back door. "Just promise me you'll think about it, Usagi-chan. You can't run away forever."

Usagi nodded as she bowed and ambled out the back door Motoki held open for her. "But I can try," she mumbled to herself as she slipped into the alley way with Mamoru still on guard at the front door.

XXX

"We're supposed to be patrolling," Nephrite's gruff voice cut through Zoisite's squeals of shopping delight as the quartet of men marched through Juuban. Or rather, only Nephrite marched as the three men behind him lagged on. At one point Jadeite, the youngest of the Shitennou, had matched Nephrite's resolve with much enthusiasm, quickening his stride in order to stay in alignment with his dark haired comrade. After a half an hour Jadeite's energy faltered, defeated by the lack of action, and his straw colored head bobbed back behind their leader Kunzite.

Zoisite hadn't taken the outing seriously from the start and fluttered from one store window to the next, either admiring his own reflection or how the items inside the window enhanced his own reflection. Nephrite found him insufferable most of the time, but decided if Kunzite could ignore it, so should he.

In fact, Kunzite tended to ignore most things, only taking the time to push his long, silvery hair away from his face. Their patrols were meant to watch the city, specifically Juuban as the Dark Kingdom sought to kill Usagi. And yet Kunzite walked forward, his gaze never wandering. In fact, Nephrite was quite sure his leader had developed a case of open eyed sleep walking. Zoisite had expressed interest in testing Nephrite's theory out by taking their leader into a shop and dressing him in a very frilly outfit. Unfortunately their leader was wide awake during that discussion.

"Oh please," Zoisite sighed in response to Nephrite, glancing at the next store window to check if his perspiration was showing. "It's not like we're going to find them hiding about up here. This is so very boring, and very hot, I might as well have my fun of it." He stretched his arms and yawned to make his point.

"It's true," Jadeite quipped wiping his brow with the back of his hand.

"I know it's true, but maybe--"

"Doubtful," Kunzite said cutting Nephrite off. Nephrite knew it just as well, the girls had such strong ties to Tokyo that it was questionable if Materia's power was capable of holding them if they should be able to wander free in their home city. For this reason the Shitennou and Mamoru knew that Queen Beryl wouldn't have let them wander through the city unsupervised and without strict orders, and yet...

Nephrite felt a warm hand press down upon his shoulder and turned to find Kunzite's familiar smile, "I hope so, too."

The Shitennou and the girls had been in love, and still in love. At least on the Shitennou's side as Tuxedo Mask's and Sailor Moon's cleansing power had released their memories of their past life. The girls were still unaware of what had transpired between them under the moonlight of those nights so many years ago, and if the Shitennou couldn't take them back from Materia, perhaps they would never know.

The men were making a valiant effort, attempting to woo the girls during battle, if that were possible. Jadeite fell all over Mars, now known as Ruby, as she attempted to burn him alive. Sapphire acted as Mercury had done when it came to Zoisite's advances, flush so furiously that she couldn't concentrate (Zoisite stated that it was a win-win situation to have her vomiting from nerves). Emerald was void of all of Jupiter's empathy and threw punches at Nephrite with ease.

This would have unsettled Nephrite to see his beloved treat him as a complete stranger, except for Venus' reincarnation treated Kunzite much worse. She now called herself Topaz and openly taunted their leader with ample amounts of sexuality. At first it had given Kunzite hope, but as Topaz used this ploy to crush him over and over, Nephrite found his leader to be numb. At their last encounter Kunzite took no notice of the beautiful blonde's remarks and swiftly kicked her to the side.

It pained all of them to see her hit the ground, and Kunzite's expression was so complacent that Nephrite thought Kunzite, the proud general and commander of Prince Endymion's personal guard, had given up all hope.

The rest of them continue to stay in high spirits, regardless of whether they truly felt so or not, determined to not give up. But as the weeks passed Jadeite confused more and more raven haired girls for Rei, Zoisite spent more time worrying about his looks, and Kunzite continued to lose responsiveness. In truth Nephrite had become increasingly stubborn and aggressive, immersing himself in his duties. Only Mamoru seemed to remain unchanged.

Neprhite had asked his prince once, in a fit of uncertainty, how he could remain as hopeful as the night their situation had first started. "Usagi-chan," was his answer, his expression tender, "She has so much faith." Mamoru laughed at Nephrite's unconvinced expression.

"When it counts," he corrected, "But sometimes even I lose faith. I hope she'll forgive me."

"Rei!" Jadeite's voice shrilled breaking Nephrite and Kunzite from their private exchange.

"Peh, you can't be serious," Zoisite moaned clamoring after the younger general.

"I suppose it's good that he's still constantly mistaking girls for her, right?" Nephrite mused turning towards the boy in love and self proclaimed most beautiful man sweating to recapture him.

"I don't believe it is a mistake this time," Kunzite replied running after them.


End file.
